Catch Me
by Purest-Mudblood-Ever
Summary: Bella has a dark past and now with her parents dead her and her bros Jas and Em move to Forks to live with the Cullens. Will they find out all her secrets? BXE JXA EmXR R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Sadly I own nothing twilight. But I hope you enjoy this story :)**

*Bella*

Their gone. My parents. I hate the drunk driver who took them from me, it's not fair. Today is my last day in Arizona. My tears weren't worth hiding so they fell freely down my cheeks as I said my last goodbye's. I put a red rose on each of their caskets as they were lowered into the ground. I leaned on my twin brother Jasper and held my big brother Emmett's hand for dear life.

"Bella, lets go." Jasper whispered. "We need to get to the airport."

We turned and walked back to Emmett's shiny red Hummer. He picked me up and placed me on the seat because I couldn't get into his tall man car, while Jasper got in the passenger seat. I was on my way back to my hometown, Forks. What a stupid name for a stupid little town with stupid people, but my guardians lived there so I had to go were Mom and Dad's best friends from Forks High.

We moved to Arizona when Jas and I were 10 and Em was 11. I don't remember much about it except that it was small, cold, wet, and close to La Push the local reservation.

Once we arrived at the airport, parked, got through luggage, and security we were late.

"Damn! We missed it!" Emmett shouted.

"Em, we OWN the airline remember? They know to wait for us." I said trying to keep up with him. _Stupid short legs. Why does he have to walk so fast?_

"Ohhh yeaaa huh? Wow I forgot about that." He boomed as he started walking slower.

See the thing was my parents were filthy rich so we owned lots of things like hotels, spas, banks, stock, law firms, and airlines all around the world. Heck my grandparents were even tight with Walt Disney so we own part of that company too! We boarded the plane and headed straight to first class. The other passengers said we were lucky to get on because of a delay with the pilot or something. If they only knew.

I sat and looked out the window as my home, friends and parents grew smaller and smaller behind me. I looked down trying not to cry again and noticed I was still in my black dress and pumps from the funeral. I needed to change, I was already uncomfortable enough as it is having to live with strangers. I grabbed my carry-on and headed to the bathroom. I changed into red leggings, a warm sweater dress and black ankle booties.**(AN: Pic on profile)** I put my hair in a high ponytail and fixed my blood red lipstick, luckily my eyes were perfect except they were bloodshot from crying but that's what eye drops are for right?I hated feeling like I wasn't pretty. I didn't really like dressing up all the time but it had always been expected of me to look my best in public so now it's a bad habit. I dress like the real me when I'm home or at a close friends house. Maybe I could start fresh in Forks, be the real Bella Swan my family knew.

I walked back to my seat and noticed Emmett was sleeping and Jasper playing with his I-Pad blasting music in his headphones. I sat down put my headphones in and started listening to my music. I stared out my window and played with the locket my parents gave me when I turned 15. I got lost in my own little world remembering them.

Jasper grabbed my hand which broke my daydream I turned to look at him. His eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying.

"We're going to land Bells, Put on your seat belt." He said with a small smile.

I did what I was told. I liked having two big brothers to watch out for me. Jasper was five minutes older than me and he never let me forget that. Emmett was exactly one year and one week older than we were so we were all extremely close. They were my best friends, my rocks, my shoulders to cry on. I couldn't live without them.

I squeezed Jasper's hand as we landed.

"Um, Bella I kinda need to use this." He said as I crushed it.

"Sorry just really nervous. What if they don't like us? What if their mean or don't know how to raise teenagers?" I said all in one breath.

"Belly Button relax! It's gonna be fine." Using his special nickname for me. "JASPER! WHAT IF THEY DON'T EAT!" He blurted out as we grabbed our luggage.

"Oh we eat all right. Having three teenagers means lots of food" Said a beautiful woman with honey colored hair, piercing green eyes, and pale skin. "Hello I'm Esme, your mother was my best friend and like my sister." She said with a small smile.

"Hello I'm Bella and these are my brothers Jasper and Emmett." I said sticking my hand out for her to shake.

Instead she pulled me into a warm hug. After she let go of me she hugged Jas and Em. Once she finished she lead us to a silver Volvo and we put our bags in the trunk.

"THis is my son Edward's car. You'll meet him later." She said still smiling.

We climbed in and were off. There were green trees everywhere and the roads twisted and turned. I liked it better than Arizona. We pulled up to a beautiful modern looking house with floor to ceiling windows.

"Wow." The three of us said at the same time.

Esme laughed and shook her head. We unloaded our things from the car and walked up the steps. As we stepped inside I was hit with the smell of cookies, brownies, and cakes. It was heavenly.

"It smells delicious in here Esme!" I said breathing in the sweet mouthwatering scent.

"Good I've been baking all day! Tomorrows Rosalie's Birthday and she loves to eat. Especially sweets." She said with a laugh.

"Really? How old is she going to be?" Asked Emmett with hopeful eyes.

"She will be 17, why?" Esme's eyebrow arched into a knowing look.

"I...well...um" Emmett stuttered over his words.

Esme smiled "Rose will like you. Your adorable, funny, and strong...but you need to take it slow with her. I know this is a lot to put on you all, just getting here and all but you should understand something about her. When she was 14 she was raped by her boyfriend. She's guarded and moody at first but once you get to know her, she really is a sweet girl." She said with a sad and pained face.

"Esme. I understand completely. I was raped too, when I was 15. By one of my fathers business partners." I said softly looking down.

I heard a group of gasps and I spun around to see who I assumed to be the rest of the Cullens staring at me with sad and shocked eyes. I wasn't ready for all of them to know about it yet but I guess my secret was out.

A tall pale blond girl with blue eyes walked up to me and pulled me into a warm hug that almost matched Esme's.

"Hi, I'm Rose. We should talk later" She said whispering the last part in my ear.

I nodded my head in agreement but she didn't notice. I turned to see her staring at Emmett who was staring back. I gently pushed her towards him and left them to talk.

I turned to see Esme with a blond haired man with blue eyes and pale skin just like his wife and daughter.

"Hi Bella I'm Carsile." He smiled and I blushed as I shook his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you." I said politely. If there was one thing my parents taught me before they died it was manners.

"Bella please, you don't need to be formal around us. Just be yourself." He said grinning.

He turnedto talk to Jasper. Suddenly I was attached by a girl with porcelain like skin, bright blue eyes, and black hair that was spiked into a pixie cut.

"We are going to be best friends I just know it!" She said bouncing up and down still hugging me. "Oh and by the way my name is Alice." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Alice." I laughed back.

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all._

**Yes? No? Review or I won't update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing Twilight! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated! I got my computer taken away! But I'm back so it's ok! READ ON!**

*Bella*

Previously: Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all.

"Oh my God Bella! I absolutely love your outfit! Where did you get it? We have to go shopping sometime! Ooo what about today? We can go get dresses for homecoming! Ok we need shoes, dresses, jewelry, and manicures-" She said all in one breath but was interrupted by an angles voice.

I looked up to see a pale boy with messy bronze hair and piercing green eyes.

"Hello you must be Bella. I'm Edward." He said with a smile.

I tried to say something but my voice wouldn't let me so I smiled back. He laughed at that which made me blush even more. After his laughter died he greeted my brothers.

"Well Edward we actually do need to go shopping." Esme said "We never bought furniture for their rooms because we didn't know what they liked. Why don't we all go to IKEA?"

Alice squealed and started jumping around. We all went out to the garage and split up into cars. Esme and Carsile took a Mercedes, Rose and Emmett went in his Hummer (It had been delivered), Jasper and Alice went in her Porsche, and I hopped into Edwards Volvo.

"Do you mind?" I asked pointing to the radio.

"Go right ahead. I'll listen to almost anything." He said chuckling.

I flipped through the stations and stopped when I heard.

"You like this?" He asked.

"Yeah but if it bothers you I can change it" I said reaching for the knob.

"No I love it actually." He said smiling at me.

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence. Once we got to IKEA Emmett Jasper and I stood outside staring.

"What? You guys look like you've never seen one of these before." Rose said.

"We haven't." I laughed as we headed inside.

"Why do I feel a sudden to play hide-n-seek?" Asked Emmett.

"Everyone feels that need in here." Alice said.

We decided to get what we needed first then play the game. We split up into the pairs we came in and Edward and I went off to the office section. After getting a desk and chair we headed to bedrooms.

"Help me decide. If you had to sleep in one which one would you want to be in?" I asked Edward.

"Um I like this one." he said pointing to a bedroom set.

After I saw it I knew exactly what I wanted my room to be like. So I dragged him to go find seating.

"OMG! I love these!" I said while Edward laughed at me. "What?"

"You sounded just like Alice!" He said between laughs.

"Whatever." I mumbled "Ok I think we are done with everything major all I need is accessories but those can wait."

"Wow your brave. Accessories are what Alice lives for. You might not make it out of here alive if you tell her that." He said with a serious face.

"Who said she's going to find out?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Alice always finds out." He said with a small smile.

"Wait. Are you trying to scare me?" I asked noticing his smile.

"Why would I want to scare you?" Again he was smiling.

"So you could be my knight in shining armor and protect me from your sister."

He took a step closer to me and whispered "Is it working?"

"Oh Bella!" Alice's voice was song like.

"Yes! Edward protect me!" I squealed.

He laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me around the corner and into the rug section. We heard Alice's shoes clicking on the floor behind us as we looked for a place to hide. I pulled Edward behind a rug that was hanging from the ceiling on display just in time. We stood there for what seemed like forever holding hands and our breaths.

Suddenly my phone vibrated I looked at who it was and answered.

"Hey Emmett" I whispered.

"Bella, Rose and I had to go back to the house." He said sounding upset.

"Why what happened?" I asked.

"I knocked over a huge display in the lighting section and got escorted out of the store." He mumbled.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled "I'LL DEAL WITH YOU WHEN I GET HOME EMMETT SWAN!" I hung up before he could reply.

"Ugh that stupid little-" I mumbled.

Alice popped her head behind the rug and said "You do know I can see your feet, right?" She laughed and pulled us to the checkout lines.

"Wait Alice I need to-"

"We don't have any time to waste!" She said paying the man behind the register. "We have to go home and get ready. Mom and Dad are taking us out to dinner. "

We packed everything into the cars and headed to the house. As we walked through the front door I noticed Emmett sitting on the stairs looking like a puppy who was about to be punished for chewing on new shoes.

"Emmett Levi Cullen! You knocked a display over? What were you thinking? Someone could have gotten hurt!" I scolded. "No video games for a week!"

Jasper was laughing at the sight of me punishing our beast of a brother so I turned to him pointing and said "Jasper Louis Cullen I will take your books away!"

"What did I do?" He asked looking afraid.

"For acting like a child!" I barked.

I turning and climbed the stairs to my room where my mattress was laying on the floor. I yawned and crawled onto the bed and closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. I woke up to the sound of Alice whispering and feet walking around my room. I squinted into the light and stretched.

"Alice what are you doing?" I yawned

"We need to get ready for dinner remember?" she said pulling a black dress out my closet. "Here put this on and then I'll start your make up while Rose fixes your hair." She said grinning. I went to the bathroom and slipped the dress on and went back to my room to find some mobster style inspired heels and a diamond necklace, earrings, and a ring that said 'love' with a small diamond on the 'o'. After putting them on I sat in a chair and let Rose and Alice go to work making me beautiful. When they were done I had full red lips and smoky eyes and my hair was curled and placed messily but beautifully on my head. **[A.N. Pics of outfits on profile]**

"Oh my God Alice Rose I look beautiful! How did you do it? You guys are miracle workers!" I exclaimed giving them hugs.

I stepped back and noticed Alice was wearing a strapless white dress that ended just above her knees, a matching gold butterfly necklace and ring set, diamond stud earrings, and gold heels. Her lips were a soft pink and her eyes were a soft gold with her hair in its normal spiky doo. Rose was in a hot pink strapless dress that ended above her knees with black pumps and jewelry. Her hair was in soft curls down her back, bright pink lips, and soft black eyes.

We took one last look in the mirror and left the room. "Ok Bella we have a little tradition here. The men give a flower to the girl of their choice and if she accepts the flower then she is his date for the night." Explained Rose.

I nodded as she descended the stairs before Alice. I took a deep breath hoping I wouldn't trip, grace wasn't my strong point, and followed Alice. I watched my feet the whole time afraid of everyone's reactions and of falling. I finally looked up when Emmett wolf whistled and Esme said "Oh she's the most adorable little thing!"

I blushed and thanked her. I turned around to see Edward ,who had slightly pink cheeks, looking at his shoes holding a beautiful white lily.

"I know you don't know me so well but I would really love it if you could be my date tonight." He said quietly.

I took the lily from his hands smelled it and smiled up at him "Edward I would love to." I said softly.

"You know that lily doesn't look very beautiful compared to you." He said kissing my hand.

I giggled as he walked me to the car and opened the door for me. As he walked around to his side I looked at the lily that seemed to be glowing in the moonlight. On the ride to the restaurant which also happened to be a dance club we talked quietly about everything we thought of.

Once he parked and helped me out of the car we met up with the others and waited for our name to be called. A tall man called out name and lead us into the restaurant where I would have the most fun I'd ever had in a long time.

**DO you see that button at the bottom of the screen? Of course you do! Why don't you push it and see what happens? Come on push it! You know you want to!**


End file.
